


Seasons

by CheshireGrins



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireGrins/pseuds/CheshireGrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the seasons with Alibaba, Aladdin, and Morgiana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

**Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter**

 

**Spring**

is the smell of flowers in Morgiana's hair and the trail of petals that the boys leave behind.

(Because even if Mor weren't the general girl, she still deserves flowers.)

 

**Summer**

is the sticky sweet of watermelon on Aladdin's fingers.

(And on Alibaba's and Morgiana's, too, because food is best when shared.)

 

**Fall**

is the sound of laughter as they manage to tackle Sinbad and Ja'far into a pile of leaves.

(Scoldings were had, but it was worth it to see the great King with leaves in his robes and hair.)

 

**Winter**

is snuggling under Aladdin's sheets, even if they have their own rooms.

(The maids, unfortunately, get an unwelcome shock everytime they see them.) 


End file.
